Source:Blog - YET ANOTHER POST, 30 September 2005
''Posted by Robert Jordan on September 30th, 2005 in the Robert Jordan's Blog category '' First off, to all of you have said thank you, in so many ways, for writing these books, you’re welcome. And also thank you. You have given me what every writer wants, a readership that is truly involved and interested. Thank you, very much. Some of you have expressed worry over my lurking and a fear that I might take offense at some of the posts. I don’t. Not even at the trolls. Please feel free to keep on saying whatever you have been saying. I am not the thought police. For Seriana Sedai, don’t worry. I won’t be discussing spam here. To tell you the truth, I skip over it very quickly. DomA asks whether I feel sadness at the hatred of Cadsuane. No, nor do I feel sadness over those who dislike Egwene or Elayne or Faile or insert name here. The characters are who I want them to be. Some, people will like, and others people will dislike. In any case, I’ve noticed that even Faile has her supporters. As for her, I like her a lot. But then, I like all of my characters, even Semirhage. Even Padan Fain. As a character, anyway. As for Faile, she is a tough woman with a lot of gumption. Taken prisoner, enslaved in truth, caught in a cleft stick by the threats of Galina and Therava, she has (1) tried to get her people to freedom as she could and (2) worked toward an escape for the rest. However tough her situation gets, she wastes zero time on moaning about it. She gets on with trying to make it better. And Cadsuane? She’s the tough maiden aunt a lot of us have had. Not the one who tries to keep you a child your whole life. She’s the one who began expecting at least some adult responses out of you at about age six, the one who was willing to hand you responsibilities that everyone else thought you were too young for. You probably had a more nerve-wracking time, and more excitement and adventure, with her than you did with any three or four other adults in your life. Now then. Isabel. Does your mother know you’re posting at 1 AM? Do I need to ask her to supervise your online activities? Well, I suppose it might be 1 AM Eastern time, or Pacific. And you are in the Netherlands. I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt. And thank you for the spirited defense. I probably won’t answer plot-related questions, but who knows. I might slip up and do one now and then. For Rohit and Mand680, Robert Jordan doesn’t come out of Hemingway. In fact, when I first made the connection, I had already written three books under the name. My pen names have all been chosen from three lists of names using my real initials. It has been a matter of one from column A and one from column B, or maybe column C. One pen name actually managed to contain all three initials in a first name and a surname. For Cloverleaf, my next set of books after The Wheel of Time will also be fantasy, entitled Infinity of Heaven. The writing style will remain the same, though I will keep trying, as I always have, to get better. There are no plans to publish a collection of my raw notes, but Harriet, with my incidental help, will be doing an Encyclopedia of WoT which will have a lot of stuff out of the notes. For llm (hope I have that spelled correctly), I do daily backups using Nero and keep the backup discs in a safe place so that if something drastic happens to my main computer, all I need do is pick up a laptop, pop in the discs, and go on working. For JBunG, I will definitely be spending a lot more time writing than on the blog. Now, I put in an hour now and again on the blog, every few days. When I go on tour, the blog will go silent for a while. And when I come back and go to full work days on Book 12, I’ll probably post no more than once a week unless I have something I think really needs to be said. And for MJJ, as posted by DomA, pillow friends are not just good friends. Oh, they are that, too, but they also get hot and sweaty together and muss up the sheets something fierce. By the way, pillow friends is a term used in the White Tower. The same relationship between men or women elsewhere would be called something else, depending on the country. Well, enough of that. Some of you are probably getting afraid that I intend to post daily screeds by this time. I have a list of questions to answer already, and I’ll try to get to the rest of them, and any others that pop up, before I go on tour. Take care, guys. All my best, RJ New link: http://www.dragonmount.com/forums/blog/4/entry-326-yet-another-post/ Category:Robert Jordan Blog entries